Solitude of a Falling Star
by Sakura aka L-sama no Miko
Summary: Another semi-short fic about Hiro and Duo. Yaoi. Don't like don't read.


RYUUSEI NO SORICHUUDO (Solitude of a Falling Star)

RYUUSEI NO SORICHUUDO (Solitude of a Falling Star)

Gundam Wing Version

By Sakura

_ _

[In the falling nights of the stars 

I remember that time]

Hiro is piloting a disguised Wing Gundam as it begins to descend towards the earth.

[I had only lived 

Embracing pain]

Hiro falls several stories out of an OZ hospital and lands on the shore below. He gets up and a shocked Duo later watches as he sets his broken leg.

[Counting dreams 

Without knowing the meaning of gentleness]

Hiro self-destructs Wing. Fade to Duo tending to Hiro's wounds.

[I even tried 

To pile up the wounds in time but]

A montage of Hiro blasting OZ mobile suits, being shot and self-destructing Wing Gundam.

[Ah they wrecked such little pride 

Meeting warm friends is carved in my heart]

Hiro and the other gundam pilots are at Relena's birthday party. Hiro is smiling slightly as he watches Duo joke around with Quatre and Relena.

[Solitude of a falling star 

I will not let destiny disappear but]

A shot of Hiro preparing to kill Relena he says "Relena, omae o korusu."

[I learned to believe 

Like a falling star 

Meeting and parting repeat]

A montage of Hiro and Duo running into one another at various places. Another montage of Hiro and Duo, this time they are scenes of separation. Sometimes Duo gets captured by OZ soldiers, sometimes they are forced apart during battles, others Duo leaves after arguing with Hiro.

[I only ask for a moment that can shine on]

A shot of Hiro sleeping peacefully with his arms around Duo, a smile appears on his face.

[The darkness goes on and on 

Till sighs are unforgivable]

Hiro is furiously typing at his laptop, trying his best to ignore Duo who starts to sigh. Finally, Hiro gets up and turns to face him and pulls him into a fierce kiss.

[It seems peaceful 

That isn't my type]

The gundam pilots are at a beach house of Quatre's looking at the sea. Quatre is sitting and talking with Trowa, Wufei is meditating a little ways off. Duo is lying on a towel enjoying the sun. There is no one else in sight, Hiro has a slight bored expression on his face. He turns to look at Duo and starts to smile a little.

[Ah Don't say anything 

Stare at your own dreams 

And go on living, parting is not forever]

Hiro is typing at his laptop again and Duo is yelling at him. It is apparent that they are arguing and it is an old argument. Duo eventually gets fed up and leaves, slamming the door. Hiro gets up from the desk and starts to go after him, but sighs and changes his mind. He knows Duo will be back. He returns to his computer.

[Solitude of a falling star 

I will not let destiny disappear but]

A shot of Hiro blowing up yet more OZ mobile suits, a squad of Leos and Arieses.

[I learned to believe 

Facing a falling star 

Someday if I call out your name 

As long as I live, I shall meet you]

Hiro is alone in his room. Duo has not returned. A picture sits on the night stand. In it, Hiro and Duo are in school uniforms, Duo has his hand behind Hiro's head. Two fingers are visible forming 'rabbit' ears, a huge smirk is on Duo's face. Hiro picks up the picture and stares at it. We switch to his P.O.V and the photo starts to get blurry as tears begin to fall onto the glass.

[Solitude of a falling star 

I will not let destiny disappear but]

Hiro is sitting alone as Quatre and Trowa talk together sipping tea, while Wufei is sitting nearby reading a book. A forlorn look creeps over Hiro's face, which goes unnoticed by the other gundam pilots.

[I learned to believe 

Like a falling star 

Meeting and parting repeat]

Hiro is lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Flashback to the scene of Duo yelling at him and slamming the door. Switch back to the present. Hiro hears a knock and gets up and answers the door. Duo is standing outside in the hall.

[I only ask for a moment that can shine on]

Hiro stares unbelievingly at Duo. Duo acts is if nothing has happened between them as Hiro lets him in. Suddenly Hiro wraps his arms around Duo and kisses him. The song ends on a shot of Duo's face frozen in utter shock.

~Owari~

Author's notes/ramblings:

Even this is a Yu Yu song, I felt it would work well as a Gundam songfic since Hiro does have similar personality traits as Hiei. I also have a Yu Yu version of this songfic for you Kurama & Hiei fans. ^_-

Hiro and Duo are not mine, they belong to Sunrise and a whole bunch of other people so please don't sue me. The song Ryuusei no Solitude belongs to Studio Periot and who ever wrote/composed it.

-Sakura

C&C welcome at Fira@linainverse.net


End file.
